1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of data replication. More specifically, the present invention is related to a system and method of automatic on-demand replication within a replication cluster of content management servers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Systems and methods are known in the art for replicating schema changes among content management servers of a replication cluster, however, in the systems and methods of the prior art, changes are not automatically replicated on-demand. U.S. patent application publication 2002/0174142 A1 to Demers et al. provides a method in which schema changes to object groups at a source site, including updates, inserts and deletes are propagated to one or more replication sites. U.S. patent application publication 2003/0088654 A1 to Good et al. provides a method of schema replication in which a change sequence number is computed that corresponds with updates made to the schema of a replication supplier that then initiates a replication session with a replication consumer. The schema of the replication consumer is updated, and then the consumer may propagate the updates to other replication consumers. U.S. patent application publication 2005/0289186 A1 to Guo et al. provides a method of replicating changes to a database schema using data declaration language (DDL) in which DDL commands are intercepted and the current state of the schema is saved before changes are made to the schema. However, none of the references teach a system and method in which schema changes are replicated automatically on-demand.
Whatever the precise merits, features, and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.